Soree Soree For Making Your Life A Living Hell
by Tragedy Tay
Summary: Summer ews. Seth strokes. Ryan panics. Marissa bleeds. Zach gays. Luke gays. Soree upturns Newport as we know it.


Title: Soree Soree For Making Your Life A Living Hell  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Summer ews. Seth strokes. Ryan panics. Marissa bleeds. Zach gays. Luke gays. Soree upturns Newport as we know it.  
AN: For makeitstopjamie's challenge. A Sue in the hand is worht poking out your eyes with a pricker bush!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Soraleena was wearing pink and black Vans, and a punk Blink 182 t-shirt from Hot Topic and a ripped-up black skirt, and fishnets and black boots as she walked into the Cohen house. She noticed Seth.

"H-H-H-H-Hi," he said nervously.

"Hey," she said seductively, shaking her waist-length wavy blonde hair, and blinking her violet-silver orbs. The greenish flecks were oh-so-enticing.

She sat next to him. "Wut r u playing?"

Seth's mouth dropped open. HOLY CRAP, SOMEONE WAS BEING NICE TO HIM!

"S-S-S-S-S-S-Star W-W-W-W-W-W-W-Wars," he said.

"O, kewl," said Soraleena kindly.

"W-W-W-W-W-W-W-Who r u?" Seth whispered, shaking so hard that he dropped the controller.

"I'm Soraleena Jazzmunn Atwood, but u can call me Sorree," she said, and kissed him.

He stuttered her toungue right out of his mouth.

Meanwhile, Soree's brother Ryan was standing around on the driveway for no reason at all.

The most BEAUTIFUL GIRL IN THE HISTORY OF SKINNY-ASS ALKIES walked up to him. "Who r u?"

Ryan could only stare in the face of such beauty. "Whoevr u want me 2 b." AN: LOL, GET IT!1

Marissa's beautiful face darkened as her boyfriend pulled up. He saw her talking to Ryan, and jumped out of his large truck.

"OMG GET OFF MY GF!" he yelled. He grabbed Marissa; and pushed her into the van.

"Help Ryan!" yelled Marissa beautifully, although she had not yet learned Ryan's name. He was hott, so she figured it had to be Ryan. Ryan is hott.

"F---" yelled Ryan! "Get the h--- off her!"

Just then Soree ran out of the house for no reason. "OMG, Ryan! Help Marissa!" she shouted loudly, although she had never met Marissa. Who the h--- doesn't know Marissa Cooper?

Ryan looked at his sister, and Luke punched Marissa's face.

"Quit it Luke!" yelled Soree, because she was omnipotent.

Luke growled, "U R MY GF!" And punched Marissa again, even though he had cried like a titty baby in the last scene he'd had with Marissa.

All of a sudden, a long, high-pitched noise rang out through the night. Seth (who was magically outside too)'s ears perked up, and his tongue came out a little, much like a small puppy.

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" came the noise.

It was Summer.

"OMG IT'S S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-SUMMER!" yelled Seth. "Hi S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-Summer!"

"Seth ew Cohen ew?" Summer looked confused.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Ya!" Seth passed out when he realized that Summer knew his name, even though his grandfather was one of the richest men in Newport. He got back up an hour later. Luckily, everyone had waited in their exact positions for him, except Luke, who had punched Marissa a few more times, and Ryan, who had scratched his bottom when no one was looking.

"S-S-S-S-S-Summer, do you remember in kindergarten when you ate the crayons? I do! I do! O-O-O-O-Or in fourth grade, when you got a n-n-n-n-n-n-nosebleed? I do! I do!"

Summer tripped him, and he fell out of love with her in a split-second.

"OMG Coop!" yelled Summer. "I just ew figured like OMG that ew Luke OMG is like ew mean and ew like stuff like ew! I'm like so ew smart OMG!"

Beautiful Marissa had beautiful tears running down her beautifully bloody face.

Ryan leapt into the truck. He had astonishing leaping skills. Soree started to jump in too, but Ryan stopped her. "No, lil sis! Stay here!"

Soree pouted. "Let me help, Ry!" Because Soree was a blackbelt and an assasin. Secretly.

"NO, SOREE!" Seth yelled, grabbing her arm, and stroking the purple, red, green, blue, white, and puke orange highlights in her hair. "Don't! I love you!"

"OMG" said Soree.

"Ew!" said Summer.

"Ow!" said Marissa.

Ryan saved Marissa, and they kissed passionately. So did Seth and Soree. Summer tripped him again. Ryan punched Summer in the face.

"OMG LIKE OW EW!" cried Summer.

"Served you right, you b----!" yelled Soree.

"I'm sorry, Soree!" Summer said, crying.

"LOL," said everyone.

Just then Zach climbed out of the Cohen's mailbox. "Hey everybody!" he yelled. "I'm back to proclaim my love of Summer!"

"This is The Pilot!" cried Summer, but no one understood her, because Ryan had punched her in the lip.

Zach grabbed Summer, and kissed her. "I only wish you were Seth a little!"

"But you can't break up Seth and Soree!" Marissa said, watching them make out a little too closely.

"Or me and you, right Rissa?" Ryan asked, in a panic.

"Wha?" asked Marissa, trying to smell the top of Soree's head. "Oh, right right." She had almost forgotten that slash was ew icky nasty.

"Ewwwww!" cried Summer, just because she hadn't for a while.

"STAR WARS!" shouted Seth upon climaxing.

The next day Sandy sexually abused all of them, so they all ran away together, and lived Suefully ever after. The end.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

AN: REVEW PLZ!1


End file.
